


Lure

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Valentino had immediately noticed that new soul in Hell. How could he not? It was his job to look after the sex workers, especially if they were promising. And Angel Dust, well… he was more than promising.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 33
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 5: corruption!  
> After seeing Addicted I couldn't help it, I just had to.
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: Corrupts youth!

Valentino had immediately noticed that new soul in Hell. How could he not? It was his job to look after the sex workers, especially if they were promising. And Angel Dust, well… he was more than promising.

A little spider, how ironic… from predator of moths to prey to one.

He first saw him pole dancing, and he was impressed by his looks, his skill, and especially his flexibility. He had so much raw potential, Valentino was sure he could turn him into a star.

Luring him to follow him to his limo was the easiest thing to do, he just had to sweet talk him and promise him everything everyone always wanted: money, drugs and fame.

The first thing he offered his soon-to-be-his little spider was a dose of angel dust; it seemed fitting and he could always offer him alcohol right after it.

The drug effects were soon visible, and Valentino grinned when he didn't even have to explain his deal to seal it with Angel.

He felt a rush of adrenaline, a mix of satisfaction and arousal that led him to grab Angel's chin and kiss him.

The spider kissed him back, not enthusiastically of course, but he still responded in his dissociated state. 

Valentino pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, using all of his hands to bring him closer.

Angel was adorable in that state, but most importantly he was vulnerable and weak, completely at his mercy like a porcelain doll.

Valentino felt his dick twitch when he heard Angel pant and moan as he groped him wherever he could reach. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to find him before anyone else, claiming him for himself for all of eternity. He couldn't wait to completely  _ ruin _ him.

In his altered state, the spider held on to the other's shoulders as he let him do whatever he wanted to him, starting from undressing him.

The moth invaded his newest possession's mouth again with his tongue, making him lie on the seats to top him. He opened his legs while he mechanically reached for a compartment to grab the bottle of lube. He poured it directly on Angel’s ass as he opened his own coat to whip out his cock.

Angel babbled something, but he was too high to be comprehensible. He tried to close his legs and weakly push Valentino away, but to no avail.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’ll like it. You’re my slut now, you better do.”

Valentino rubbed against the other’s buttocks to get fully hard and to lube himself up, grinning at Angel’s panicked face. He pushed himself inside him with no preparation nor warning, getting even more turned on by his new whore’s whines and weak flailing. He knew it was all a show, he could feel him relax around his cock immediately, clearly welcoming him. Besides, he didn’t have a choice about it.

When he started to thrust, Angel moaned obscenely and half-closed his eyes, moving his hips towards the other. He wasn’t in pain, on the contrary, his expression was a bit blank for the drug, but everything else about his body screamed in pleasure.

Valentino thrust harder and faster, focusing only on himself; Angel seemed good enough, his dick was already dripping pre-cum. He expected nothing else from such a good slut.

The moth almost didn’t notice when his little spider came, he barely arched his back and moaned a bit louder as he unloaded on his own belly. He kept on fucking him even after Angel started to whine in annoyance for the overstimulation, taking his sweet time to enjoy every second of it.

He came with a satisfied moan, unloading inside Angel and painfully grasping on his hips and thighs to keep him still.

He panted and pulled out, fixing himself before sitting up. He lit a cigarette and smoked, grinning at his little spider’s blank expression as his heavy breath made his chest raise and lower quite sexually.

He was absolutely sure that he had just met the perfect star for his porn.


End file.
